


Of Candy and Cupids

by The_AssButt_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But you get my point, Cas and Dean have their own little gay thing going on, Cupids, Fluff, Gay Love, Halloween, I'mma stop taggin' now, Love, M/M, Magic, Right?, So much you should brush your teeth, eye fucking, halloween fic, it's fluff, mush, ok, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AssButt_Impala/pseuds/The_AssButt_Impala
Summary: Its Halloween, and our famous Archangel/Trickster can be summoned this one night a year. Sam, in hopes of finally getting the man of his dreams summons Gabriel, but Dean doesn't like this very much, as the angel is forcing them to dress up for halloween. Gabriel dresses up too, and Sam is a little more then fascinated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Tumblr challenge 'TaleTellersFridayNight2016' for Halloween, and I'd figured I'd post it here too. 
> 
>  
> 
> THE CW IS MINE!!! Mwahaha  
> Nah, jk, but if any of y'all wanna give it to me, I highly doubt I'd refuse.

“Trick-or-treat” 

Rang the chorus of voices all down the small street in some back-ass town of nowhere. Little did they know what actually happens on halloween for hunters everywhere. 

Sam, Dean and Cas, all covered in witch goo, had set up camp in some crappy motel that they would have to pay by the hour for. 

“Fucking hate witches” was murmured the bathroom door slammed behind Dean.

“Sam, I do believe that my assistance isn’t required right now. I have business to attend to.” 

Cas stood and straightened his trench coat. With a flap and gush of wings, he disappeared. 

The taller Winchester laid down on the faded mattress, and felt the aches in his bones, basked in the sweet ache, and stretched out his long limbs. Sam sighed, and reached for the remote. Turning on crappy TV, he saw a halloween commercial. 

“Shit”  
Sam wheezed, as he fumbled blindly around the dark room to grasp a t-shirt. 

“Sammy?”  
Dean’s voice called out from the shower muffled by the rush of the water.

“Yeah. Yeah, all good.” 

He grabbed his jacket, laced his boots and grabbed the keys for the Impala. “Be back in a bit” He called out as he slammed the door behind himself and hopped in the sleek black car.

“Devil’s shoestring, skin of horse, tears of sand..” He chanted over and over again, as he drove the slick road to the warehouse downtown. He glanced at the jack-o-lanterns and small children dressed in costumes all around the fall colored roads. 

There were days when he wished for a normal childhood, and would try to dress up, and Dean would even encourage him, but he could only go trick-or-treating once. Always a new case. Always a new case. Always a new case. Never some time for Sammy. Well, at least he could enjoy the orange and red parade of colors all around him. Hey, it was nice to see a shade of red that isn’t blood, right?

As Sam slit his hand and held it over the bowl of herbs to do a spell, he gazed at the crimson, sticky, hot blood pour. As he chanted latin over the pot, he hoped with his heart that this spell would work. He got it from a Wiccan a couple of towns aways; summoning spells are his speciality. 

“Sanguinis nudius tertius, deus adduc huc. Afferte huc illum. Afferte deus.”

Smoke erupted from the bowl, filling the surrounding air with heavy clouds of grey fog. Tension was also heavy in the air, lingering until Sam could tell if the spell worked. 

“Heya Sammy-boy.” It worked. It-it worked. It WORKED! Shit. What now? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Gabe!” Sam exclaimed. The large moose ran into the short angel’s arms and embraced him. Gabriel held Sam close and pulled him into a long hug. Too platonic for Sam’s taste, but you know!

“Gee, its so nice to be back. Are you ready, tall and handsome?” The short, blond haired man teased as the smoke cleared. 

“Ready for what?” Sam replied casually, in his normal ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck-but-I might-so-lets-throw-in-a-question-mark-at-the-end’ tone.

“Well, instead of just hanging around and, well… you know, I thought we could go trick-or-treating with Dean-o!” The trickster said with sugary enthusiasm in his voice. 

“Well, seeing as even if I refused, it would still happen… Screw it. Lets go trick-or-treating.”

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean walked out of his shower, but instead of walking out into a crappy motel room, he walked out half naked onto a pumpkin lined street. Children in colorful costumes walked about as the bitter wind licked his still-wet skin. Looking around in confusion, he saw Sam and Gabriel standing by a large oak tree.

As he walked over to them, small children looked at him with wide, questioning eyes. He walked even faster with even more motivation then before. 

“Ok, what the hell is going on?” Dean barked at Sam, as he stormed over, ignoring the angel completely. 

“Well, its kind of a lon-“

Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s mouth and stepped in front of him, and interjected loudly. 

“-Well actually, after I died, my trickster side was still intact. I can be summoned on this-” Gabriel added pointing around “-very hallowed night. Sam summoned me so now, we are going tick-or-treating.”

Before either Winchester could say anything, the trickster snapped his fingers.

Dean, clad in a dress, blond wig and full face soccer-mom make-up, looked furious, and if looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead. Again.

Sam, however, was donning a full moose suit, with antlers that looked a tad too real and far to heavy to be foam and real hooves at the end of his long legs.  
“ARE YOU TRYING TO OFFEND ME?” Sam asked, pointing to the costume.

The angel just shrugged and replied with “Eh. Halloween. Costumes, you know?” and started walking to the closest house. 

Sam and Dean just stared at each other. 

“Just have some fun? Halloween he said. Its always me..” The shorter Winchester murmered under his breath as he stormed off and followed Gabriel. 

Sam caught up to the two and inquired “Well, if we have to wear a costume, I’m sure you could do something as well.”

“Honey, I’m wearing one. You just can’t see it.” Sam looked at the trickster, not understanding him at all.  
Gabriel, then decided to snap. Sam and Dean just gazed at his now visible wings and halo.

Six golden wings erupted out of his back, flexing and flowing with his every move. A bright blue halo that seems as if it were only made of light hovered over the angel’s head. Both Winchesters were amazed, but the children on the street were amazed too.

“Well fuck me over” Dean said incredulously. 

“I’d rather do that to the other one.” A smirk raging at 100% shone from his face.

“Y-You actually have wings? How come we can’t see them normally” Sam asked with a perplexed face.

“Well, of course. How else do you think I fly? But still, they are always there. You just can’t see ‘em. Anywho…” Gabriel shrugged, walked over to the next house and put the topic to rest as small children stared at him. Sam looked after the angel, fascinated by these new beautiful wings that he had never even known about. Not in any lore, ever, were the wings.

A little girl answered the door to the three tick-or-treaters and smiled and gave them candy. The little girl reached out and grabbed the wing closest to her by the ridge and yanked on it.

“Cut it out” He growled with a spiteful tone as he leaped away, but she was still holding on and she yanked out several feathers. Golden and long they wavered in her hand.

“Gabe, c’mon. Leave her alone.” Sam pleaded, as several other people were now staring. 

“No Sam. She can’t keep them. Angel stuff.” He replied gruffly, as he yanked them out of her hand and stormed off. Very offended, but at what? Sam couldn’t tell. 

As Gabriel marched down the street Sam raced after him and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder to slow him down. 

“Whats wrong?” Sam inquired as Gabriel glared back at the house of the small girl. 

“’S nothing” He murmured under his breath. 

“Gabe. Did she hurt you?” Sam asked, now suddenly concerned. 

Without even thinking, Sam reached out and grabbed the wing and was petting it while inspecting. 

He jerked the long feathery appendage away from Sam and looked almost… embarrassed. What was that about?

“SAM! D-Don’t do that.” The small angel half stuttered, half yelped.

“Are you hurt? Should I call Cas?” He asked, once more. 

“Well, I don’t just go around grabbing your junk in public do I?” He stated in the most sarcastic voice ever thought. Sam quickly backed away and stammered on and on with apologies. 

“Oh fuck. Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to. I had no idea. I-” But he was cut off with a casual wave, and a slight smile.

“Now, my bag is almost full. But it’s not full enough.”  
The trickster sang in a sugary voice in order to break the tension. 

 

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Dean, had called Cas the moment he arrived on the street and they had ran off doing their own thing. Now, the two stared at Sam and Gabriel’s awkward dance of words with much amusement. 

“You are aware he is attempting to impress your brother, Dean.” Can commented offhandedly. 

“Yeah, well this isn’t going too well. I think we should get ‘em together sometime.” Dean thought aloud, but little did he know who was listening.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

As Sam and his angel skipped from house collecting candy, they decided to stop at a park bench to eat some of their loot. 

“Here, I’m going to go to this house, looks promising. Why don’t you mix these together and see how many candy corns there are. Thats the good stuff.” And Gabriel skipped off to the next house, leaving Sam at the picnic table with at least 3 pillowcases of candy. 

A tall brunette with a too-white smile sat down next to Sam. She flirted relentlessly, until Sam cut her off. 

“Look, you seem nice, but I’m not interested.” The hunter finally said. He shuffled away a couple of scoots, so she wasn’t sitting on top on him. 

“Why? Someone else got your eye, darlin’?” She innocently inquired. Sam shuffled away, once more, yet hesitantly answered. 

“Yeah. He doesn’t like me though. Doubt he knows. Now, can I get back to-“ He motioned to the table full of sugary wrappers “-Doing this?”

“That one?” She pointed to Gabriel off in the distance who was knocking at an old green house. “You know, I think he likes you too. Go tell him.” And with that, she got up and walked away. Sam looked after her, but she was gone. Just as she disappeared, the short angel walked over, and looked at Sam with an incredulous face. “What are you doing talking with a cupid?” He asked, if only slightly offended. 

“Cupid what now? All she did was flirt. I told her to back off. Aren’t cupids you know, to get people together?” Sam exclaimed, as he looked over his shoulder, hoping to see the mysterious person again, but to no avail. 

“Did she give a name? Because by dad, I will smite her.” He asked with much ire boiling in his eyes. 

“No.” Sam simply replied. Then thought, that maybe Gabriel was jealous. 

“Why? Don’t want her flirting with me?” Sam asked innocently, but his intentions were all but that.

“Well yeah. I-I mean, no.” The angel stuttered. But then promptly said, ‘screw it’ and reached over and grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt. 

They kissed. It wasn’t special, no fireworks, there was very little passion to be honest. Just too much teeth in the wrong place, but for the two, it was like a rope being cut after years of being stretched.

But as soon as they were kissing in all of it’s glory, Sam was hit squarely in the head by some sort of feathery arm. He opened his eyes and he was wrapped up by a huge wing while the other one flapped and stirred up the leaves on the ground. 

But it didn’t matter, they kept kissing anyways, which led to an intense make out session on the picnic table, candy forgotten. 

The whole host of heaven, and Dean were watching the two. Money was being handed over and Micheal had collected at least 300 dollars from the betting pool. Dean smiled and with a swooning voice mocked. “Little Sammy finally found love. Little does he know whats going on.” Anna walked up behind Dean and whispered

“If you think this is something, imagine the betting with you Cassy-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think ^^


End file.
